


May8e that's what happens WH3N 4 TORN4DO M33TS 4 VOLC4NO

by whenyouheldtheknife



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Black Romance, Blood, F/F, I am so sorry, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scourgecest, Scratching, Sex, Sexual Content, insert tina belcher nervous noises here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyouheldtheknife/pseuds/whenyouheldtheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But your temper's just as bad as mine; <i>you're the same as me</i>. When it comes to love, you're just as blinded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May8e that's what happens WH3N 4 TORN4DO M33TS 4 VOLC4NO

**Author's Note:**

> all i can think of is sex uh

you claw at her like she’s your lifeline because maybe she is, maybe she’s the only friend you’ll ever have, the only fucked up friendship you could ever hope to have because she’s the only one who can deal with you; you chased your moirail away and you scared off the only boy you flushed for because you’re worse than your lusus or peixes’s lusus 

her teeth dig into your flesh and you groan and hold her closer because maybe pain is love and if she’s going to taste you then you could let her because your blue blood is nothing but poison in your veins if she tastes it she’ll be what you are 

_focus,_ she hisses into your ear, her tongue licking the shell of it and making you shudder because god yes do you want her and you claw into her skin harder and make her gasp and her body relaxes against yours and you flip her over, you’re over her and you bite her bare skin leave teal marks on every inch of skin you can reach because that’s all you do is leave pain 

you rip shreds in her shirt and you shimmy her pants off when she tells you to _go faster, you bitch,_ and you slap her across her shit-eating grin-plastered face and she shuts up and you move in her and her head is tilted back when your hands wrap in her hair 

her neck exposed her breaths are gasps and your hips snap into hers harder than you thought you could manage and your name falls off her lips and you draw blood from her body with your nails the scratches will scar on her sides and you bend over her pinning her down with your full weight and you whisper in her ear 

_who’s the bitch now_


End file.
